Top of the world
by knuxoniafan
Summary: A little out of character, but not much. The gang comes across a carnival and Knuckles and Sonia go on the ferris wheel.


Ooh, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Sonia suggested, pointing at the ride.

Sonic glanced up, "Uh... I don't know... it's really high up there."

Sonia put her hands on her hips, "You're not afraid of heights, are you Sonic?"

"Well... kinda," Sonic replied.

"And if Sonic isn't going... well then," Manic said.

The group had stumbled upon a carnival and decided to take a break fighting with robotnik and his henchmen. The end of the day was almost there and they were all trying to decide what they should do in their last hour.

Sonia turned to Tails, "What about you? Are you gonna come with me?"

"Uh..."

"Tails!" Sonia frowned.

"It IS really high up there!" Tails defended himself.

"Then I guess there's no point in asking YOU is there...?" Sonia questioned Knuckles tapping her foot.

"No, I'll go with you," Knuckles said.

Sonia's eyes popped open for a split second and she replied, "O-okay then."

They gave their tickets to the overweight man who worked the Ferris Wheel and got on. Manic walked up to the guy, handed him a brown paper bag, and then came back to the group. Tails questioned, "What did you give him? Money??"

Manic shook his head, "No - Ramen."

"Why did you do that?" Tails asked.

"I told him to stop Sonia and Knuckles at the top for five minutes. Apparently it's VERY romantic up there," Sonic replied.

"Then perhaps we should take a ride up there..." Manic suggested.

Sonic thrust his elbow into Manic's ribs, im not gay bro. Gees i was just kidding.

"Well, let's just hope our plan works..." Tails said, looking to the top of the Ferris wheel.

Meanwhile...

"I really appreciate you coming with me. I've always loved the Ferris wheel but no one EVER wants to get on with me," Sonia sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"No prob," Knuckles grinned, and unconsciously moved closer to her.

"You know, I've had a really good time tonight," Sonia commented.

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, me too. Especially when you got dizzy from the Tilt-a-whirl." Sonia

giggled, "That wasn't my fault. The stupid thing was broken and it was spinning more than usual."

Knuckles chuckled, "Well, it was still funny when you tried to grab onto Manic for support, missed and fell."

"I ALMOST fell. Remember - you caught me," Sonia reminded.

"Well, it was STILL funny," Knuckles again unconsciously moved closer.

The Ferris wheel came to a slow stop, leaving them at the top. Sonia looked out, "Whoa... this IS high..."

"Now who's afraid of heights?" Knuckles smirked.

Sonia put her hands on her hips, "At least I WANTED to come up here! They're all down there like little chickens!"

Just then, the crescent moon caught Sonia's eye and she sighed, "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

Knuckles gulped from the feeling in his stomach. She looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight... it was just too much for him, "Yeah, it is."

Sonia turned to him with a small smile on her face, "This has to be the best ride yet."

Knuckles nodded, "I think so too... for more reasons than one."

Sonia cocked her head, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Knuckles stuttered, "W-well... nothing... it's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, "Knuckles, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No... why would you say something like that?" Knuckles questioned nervously as he once again unconsciously moved closer to her.

For the first time, Sonia noticed how close they were. She blushed and quickly looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't notice the crimson color on her cheeks. He didn't notice, but accidentally blurted out, "You look really pretty in the moonlight."

Sonia held in her breath and turned to him, "Are you serious?"

Knuckles looked down, "I'm sorry... it's just how I feel."

Sonia smiled and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye, "Knuckles... it's okay."

His eyes grew wide, "Are you serious?"

Sonia nodded, "Yeah... I've felt like that for a while, but I've been way too nervous to say anything about it."

Knuckles grinned, "I can't believe that you actually feel that way about me. I thought that since I was, you know, different that you wouldn't ever be able to care about me. I thought I'd embarrass you or something."

"Knuckles... in case you haven't noticed, I have stayed here even though you ARE different," Kagome smirked, "You could never embarrass me."

Knuckles took her hand in his, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Sonia turned a deep crimson color and replied, "Yes..."

Knuckles leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They parted and looked directly into the other's eyes. Sonia smiled widely and intertwined her fingers with his. He pulled her into his arms and they both stared up at the moon just as the wheel began turning again.

By the time they got down to the bottom, everyone was anxious to see whether or not the plan worked. Knuckles stepped out, then Sonia, but they did not show any indication that anything had happened.

They joined the group and Sonic whispered to Sonia, "Did anything happen?"

"Ick! Why??" Sonia questioned with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, no reason," Tails answered, disappointed.

Knuckles glanced back at Sonia and smiled. Sonia smiled and suggested to everyone, "Hey, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starved."

Everyone agreed and walked over to the food court, never suspecting that something happened between the echidna and the hedgehog.

~THE END~


End file.
